


Stiles Has Something to Say

by CaladeanFey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Happy, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaladeanFey/pseuds/CaladeanFey
Summary: “Why are we at a strip club Scott?” Derek Hale, resident moody alpha growls to his beta, Scott who is waving down a waitress for drinks.“Because you need to get out and live a little.” Scott replies rattling off an order to the big busted waitress who tosses Derek a flirtatious wink.“I can tell that’s not a lie but even still, why?” Derek reiterates eyes darting around to the skimpily clad waitresses and waiters. Apparently, it was a strip club that catered to both males and females.





	Stiles Has Something to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is a oneshot Sterek fanfiction. First off there are three songs in this fanfiction,  
"My Demons" by Starset  
"Peacock" by Katy Perry  
"One Week" by Bare Naked Ladies
> 
> I have altered the last two songs to fit the needs of my fanfiction. I highly suggest listening to the actual songs while reading them, its just more fun that way and how I and my sister edited this, (I made her sing all of them in the altered versions while the originals played. She did really good.)
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

“Why are we at a strip club Scott?” Derek Hale, resident moody alpha growls to his beta, Scott who is waving down a waitress for drinks.

“Because you need to get out and live a little.” Scott replies rattling off an order to the big busted waitress who tosses Derek a flirtatious wink.

“I can tell that’s not a lie but even still, _why_?” Derek reiterates eyes darting around to the skimpily clad waitresses and waiters. Apparently, it was a strip club that catered to both males and females.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Derek.” Erica scoffs from across their rounded table where she is perched in Boyd’s lap showing even more cleavage and thigh than their waitress.

“Um, I’m a bit uncomfortable too.” Isaac says from beside them, his hands fidgeting with the sleeve of his dark gray hoodie.

“Oh, sweetie you’ll be fine.” Erica promises him draping an arm around Boyd’s neck and kissing his cheek.

No one misses the middle finger she flips at a pair of college girls at the next table that are whispering about if Boyd is proportionate everywhere.

Derek had been more than happy to spend his night patrolling the Preserve but at around 5pm Scott had texted him that there needed to be a pack meeting at some place called Anitia’s (Ann-ee-sha) Antics located just outside of Beacon Hills. When he’d googled it all it gave was a location, phone number, and the grand opening sometime last week. When Derek arrived Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica had all been waiting outside the warehouse looking building.

When they entered Derek couldn’t believe his eyes and wanted to run but his exit was quickly blocked by Scott and Boyd while Erica dragged him forward into the flashing lights and pulsing music with a strength not even a werewolf should have. They’d taken a seat at a table right in front of the end of the catwalk that had a plaque that said reserved.

Now Derek was sitting at that same table a fresh beer being placed in front of him while his pack wore matching shit eating grins. This was going to be a very long bad night. What made it worse is that Stiles isn’t here. Yes the guy is annoying, talkative, outrageous, and in way over his head on the best day. But Stiles is also cute, funny, helpful, sex- and Derek really needed another drink.

“Seriously _why_ are we here?” Derek questions everyone at the table because obviously he is the only one not in on whatever this is.

“You’ve been acting strange Derek.” Scott deadpans.

“Yeah, like extra broody, moody, and just an ass in general.” Erica states cuddling closer to Boyd who nods his head in agreement.

Derek lets out a growl over the top of his beer mug.

“You have been more disgruntled and irritable Derek.” Isaac chips in drinking his own beer.

Even Isaac is against him, that isn’t good.

“And we all know the cause for it.” Erica continues.

“Annoying pack mates.” Derek offers seriously.

“Oooh someone’s defensive.” Erica coos. “And no your horny and want to fuck Stiles, but can’t figure out how to broach the subject with him.”

Derek spews what beer was in his mouth out followed by coughing and hacking. Isaac barely manages to dodge, Scott just starts wiping beer specks and saliva off the side of his grinning face.

Erica chortles evilly while Boyd chastises her for being so crude about it.

“You could have been more subtle or at least worded it a bit nicer babe.”

“Please, he’s a grown man.” Erica waves off Boyd’s concerns.

Derek finally clears his lungs and growls at them all “It’s not any of your god damned business who I want to fuck!”

Derek has to keep himself from roaring out the last bit with his alpha voice.

Boyd and Erica roll their eyes at him and Isaac sighs in defeat. Scott just gives him a hard stare and sets his jaw.

“Fine Derek, we won’t push you on the subject but I think you should know Stiles has something to tell you and you need to listen. We can’t stand the tension and fights between you two anymore.” Scott says in an almost threatening voice.

Derek cocks an eyebrow. What does Scott mean? Stiles isn’t even here.

Suddenly the music stops and the DJ’s voice booms out over a microphone.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMAN IT IS NOW TIME FOR KARAOKE AND FIRST UP IS THE ONE THE ONLY STIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!”

Derek does another spit take choking on his own saliva. WHAT THE HELL?

Up on the back stage before the cat walk the lights dim and a spotlight pops on following one moving figure dressed in a deep blood red trench coat that’s fully done up and covers everything down to the ankles with a matching hat that hangs down covering the majority of his face. It reminds him of inspector gadget but in a much more eye-catching way. Black boots with an inch heel clack against the stage as he walks. Derek’s eyes are glued to the red cloaked figure his heart rate speeding up.

THAT was STILES. What was Stiles doing?

Stiles grabs the offered mic from the DJ and takes a stance his feet spread apart head down so that only his soft pink lips show below the hat as they hover over the microphone that he grasps tightly in both hands. Music starts and after a few beats that Stiles slowly moves his head to, he starts to sing.

_ Mayday! Mayday!_  
_ The ship is slowly sinking_  
_ They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
_ They're all around me,_  
_ Circling like vultures_  
_ They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

Stiles yanks his head up and finally meets the eyes of his audience as he bellows out the next words.

_ Wash away my colors_

Stiles starts dancing in easy movements as he continues to sing. Two of the male strippers from the floor jump onto the stage on either side of Stiles and start dancing to the song in gray trench coats and hats like Stiles.

_ Take me high and I'll sing_  
_ Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_ We are one in the same_  
_ Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_ Save me if I become_  
_ My demons_  
_ I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
_ It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
_ I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

Stiles stares directly at Derek as he sings the next words.

_ I know you're watching,_  
_ I can feel you out there_

Stiles turns and starts dancing between the strippers who seem to be worshipping him like a God.

_ Take me high and I'll sing_  
_ Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_ We are one in the same_  
_ Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_ Save me if I become_  
_ My demons_  
_ Take me over the walls below_  
_ Fly forever_  
_ Don't let me go_  
_ I need a savior to heal my pain_  
_ When I become my worst enemy_  
_ The enemy_

The strippers back off Stiles and he takes his place back in the center stage the lights turning red, highlighting him as he sings directly into the microphone without dancing while the strippers slowly dance behind him.

_ Take me high and I'll sing_  
_ you make everything okay_  
_ We are one in the same_  
_ you take all of the pain away_  
_ Take me high and I'll sing_  
_ Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_ We are one in the same_  
_ Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_ Save me if I become_  
_ My demons_  
_ Take me high and I'll sing_  
_ Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_ We are one in the same_  
_ Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_ Save me if I become_

The strippers kneel on either side of Stiles arms outstretched as he throws his head back and spreads his arms baring his pale white throat like a sacrificial offering.

_ My demons_

(Song: My Demons by Starset)

Derek feels his eyes water from being open so wide in surprise. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Stiles could sing like that. And dancing, God his eyes had followed every movement of that trench coat clad figure with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed.

  
“So ready to admit you wanna tap that?” Erica inquires sweetly clapping along with the rest of the audience.

  
“Fuck you.” Derek snarls.

  
He wasn’t admitting anything, and besides it was none of his business if Stiles was doing this at a strip club. Without his permission. Derek’s hand squeezes to tight around his mug breaking it. The waitress from before comes over to clean up as Derek seethes with anger.

  
Erica and Boyd both give him pitying looks and Scott is texting on his cellphone, while Isaac helps the waitress pick up broken shards.

  
“ALRIGHT WARM UPS OVER TIME TO GET DIRTYYYYY!”

  
The DJ shouts over the microphone again. Suddenly Stiles comes back out on stage this time accompanied by 4 male strippers all wearing the waiter uniform but with leather boots and whips.

  
Oh God no.

  
The beat starts and suddenly Stiles throws off his hat to the side of the stage and snaps off his trench coat revealing black leather pants, a black leather mid riff shirt, the same high laced black boots and a spiked dog collar on his neck with matching bracelets. His white skin glows against all the black. There is no microphone this time instead he wears a black ear piece with a small blue light for easy hand movement.

_ I wanna see your werewolf, wolf, wolf_

Derek’s jaw drops. Erica starts laughing uproariously from the side as Scott snaps a picture of Derek’s shocked face. Stiles winks at them as he starts swaying his hips, dipping, twisting, and shaking it up on stage like he’s in an indecent boy band.

_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf_  
_ I wanna see your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf_  
_ Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me_  
_ Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_  
_ I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

Derek isn’t sure if Stiles purposefully licks his lips or if they’re just dry but he feels blood rush southward.

_Come on baby let me see_  
_ What you're hiding underneath_  
_ Words are mislead_  
_ Such a tease_  
_ Wanna see the show-ow_  
_ In 3-D, a movie_  
_ Heard it's beautiful_  
_ Be the judge_  
_ And my girls not gonna take a vote_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ What you're hiding underneath_  
_ I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin'_  
_ (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_ I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin, show stoppi'n, amazin'_  
_ (Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_ Are you brave enough to let me see your werewolf?_  
_ Don't be a puppy boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

The strippers all crack their whips against the floor.

_ I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ What you're hiding underneath_  
_ Are you brave enough to let me see your werewolf?_  
_ What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_ Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ Whatchu hidin' underneath_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf_  
_ I wanna see your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf_  
_ I wanna see it_  
_ Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_

Stiles walks the cat walk hands on both hips cocking them as he moves like the sexy arrogant prick he is.

_Break me off, if your bad, show me who's the boss_  
_ Need some goose, to get lose, come on take a shot_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ What you're hiding underneath_  
_ I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'_  
_ (Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_ I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppi'n, amazin'_  
_ (Uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)_  
_ Are you brave enough to let me see your werewolf?_  
_ Don't be a puppy boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

The whips crack again.

_ I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ What you're hiding underneath_  
_ Are you brave enough to let me see your werewolf?_  
_ What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_ Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ Whatchu hidin' underneath_  
_ I wanna see your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ Oh my God no exaggeration_  
_ Now all this time was worth the waiting_  
_ I just shed a tear_

Stiles fake wipes a tear away and then falls to his knees dramatically with the next words his hands moving with the beat.

_I'm so prepared_  
_ You've got the finest architecture_  
_ End of the rainbow looking treasure_  
_ Such a sight to see_  
_ And it's all for me_

Stiles embraces himself with a smirk and then jumps back to his feet getting back in line with the strippers.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your werewolf?_  
_ Don't be a puppy boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

This time all the strippers surround Stiles in a circle and crack their whips at the floor around his feet.  


Derek bares his teeth at them.

_I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ What you're hiding underneath_  
_ Are you brave enough to let me see your werewolf?_  
_ What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_  
_ Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_  
_ Come on baby let me see_

_ I wanna see your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ I wanna see your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf_  
_ I wanna see your werewolf, wolf, wolf_  
_ Your werewolf, wolf_  
_ I wanna see your_  
_ Come on baby let me see_  
_ What you're hiding underneath_

(Original Song: Peacock by Katy Perry)  
(*Note this is an altered version for fanfiction purposes.)

The audience roars as they finish, dollars bills fly onstage and even someone’s shiny purple bra soars by. Derek is about ready to explode, he is extremely thankful he’s wearing blue jeans because right now standing up isn’t a good idea strip club or no. He’d have to be stupid to not understand the meaning behind that song altered as it was to fit. How many werewolves are there in the bar. Boyd, Erica, Scott, Isaac and him. Boyd and Erica are a thing and Scott is Stiles best friend. Which left him and Isaac. Isaac who Stiles treated like a sibling.

  
Stiles has feelings for him. Or is at least very interested in seeing Derek’s “werewolf” as he put it. But is that all, does he just want to take advantage of Derek like Kate and everyone else before had? Does he want Derek’s body and not his heart? Derek can already feel his blood run cold at the thought. He can’t just be a fuck buddy to Stiles no matter how much he lusts after him. It will have to be all or nothing.

  
“Okay from the look on your face I can see you still don’t get it. Fine, time for the more direct approach.” Scott says from beside him quickly typing out a text. “If this doesn’t work I’m starting a mutiny, because I can’t handle this oblivious of an alpha.”

  
“Agreed.” Isaac chimes in downing his third drink a slip of paper with a phone number from the waitress tucked between his fingers.

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks confused.

Why is his whole pack so infuriating?

“ALRIGHT THIS NEXT SONG IS FOR A VERY SPECIAL PERSON WHO IS REALLY DENSE APPARENTLY!” The DJ hollers out over the microphone to the laughter of the audience.

  
By now everyone is facing the stage with only one or two lap dances happening in the very back. Even the waiters and waitresses have sat down at tables to watch, except a few that are very dedicated to getting their tips.This time all lights go off except the roofs twinkle lights and a spot light illuminates the very end of the catwalk in front of the table were Derek and the rest are sitting. Derek feels Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Isaac stealthily slip away leaving him alone at the table. A very upbeat song starts to play its intro as Stiles begins walking casually from the backstage to the center of the spotlight. In his hand is the DJ’s microphone. Stiles is just dressed in faded blue jeans and a red hoodie that has to be hot since a trail of sweat gleams on his brow and combat boots.

  
Stiles stops and runs a hand through his hair smiles at the audience and then locks smoldering eyes with Derek. His lips part and Derek feels his face flush red.

_It's been one week since you growled at me_  
_ Cocked your head to the side_  
_ and said I'm angry_  
_ Five days since you snarled at me saying_  
_ Get your shit together don’t come back and see me_  
_ Three days since the last wall slamming,_  
_ I realized it's still not my fault, but couldn't tell you_  
_ Yesterday you'd forgiven me_  
_ But it'll still be two days before I call you wolfie_  
_ Hold it now and watch the birdie_  
_ As I make you stop, think_  
_ You'll think you're looking at Iron Man_  
_ I summon mountain ash to the bash,_  
_ Although I like the Alpha eyes_  
_ I like the biting_  
_ Cause it's a turn on when you wanna claim me_  
_ Hot like ghost peppers when I bust baddies_  
_ Big like MMORPG_  
_ Because I'm all about gaming_  
_ Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits_  
_ You try to match wits_  
_ You should try to hold me, but I’m not easy_  
_ Gonna make a break and take a fake_  
_ I'd like some Arbys_  
_ I like curly fries, It's the finest make of the potatoes_  
_ Gotta see the show,_  
_ Cause then you'll know_  
_ My love for you is only gonna grow_  
_ Its so dangerous,_  
_ You'll have to sign a waiver_  
_ How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
_ Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_  
_ I'm the kind of guy who wants to love you_  
_ Can't understand what I mean?_  
_ Well, you soon will_  
_ I have a tendency to say my mind with no filter_  
_ I have a history of getting into trouble_  
_ It's been one week since you growled at me_  
_ Threw me against the wall and said you're crazy_  
_ Five days since you ambushed me_  
_ I've still got the rug burn on both my knees_  
_ It's been three days since the full moon_  
_ You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon_  
_ Yesterday you'd forgiven me_  
_ And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

(Long Break)

_Tickety Tock the clock is tickin_  
_ You have an epiphany and wanna put your dick in '_  
_ Watchin you strip with the lights on,_  
_ We're get it on_  
_ I hope you last another round after this one_  
_ Like any Porn Star I’m getting horny_  
_ Like Herbie I’m fully loaded_  
_ Unlike Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_  
_ Like Kurosawa I make mad films_  
_ Okay I don't make films_  
_ But if I did they'd have a werewolf_  
_ Gonna get a set of better window locks_  
_ Gonna find the kind that give tiny shocks_  
_ Just so intruders decide to use the front door_  
_ Gotta get in tune with the Full Moon_  
_ Cause that big orb has got the boom that let out the wild side_  
_ That make me think the wrong thing_  
_ How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
_ Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_  
_ I'm the kind of guy who wants to love you_  
_ Can't understand what I mean?_  
_ You soon will_  
_ I have a tendency to say my mind with no filter_  
_ I have a history of getting into trouble_  
_ It's been one week since you growled at me_  
_ Dropped me to the ground and said I'm sorry_  
_ Five days since I laughed at you and said_  
_ You just did just what I thought you were gonna do_  
_ Three days since the afternoon_  
_ Since I realized you still didn’t get it, but what could I do?_  
_ Yesterday you just smiled at me_  
_ Cause it'll still be two minutes till this song is over_  
_ It'll still be two minutes till this song is over_  
_ It'll still be two minutes till this song is over_  
_ Holiday Inn Room 680, its where I hope you’ll take me_

(Original Song: One Week by Bare Naked Ladies)  
(*Note this is an altered version for fanfiction purposes.)

After the last word there is a moment of silence as the music fades and then Stiles says into the microphone.

“You get it yet sourwolf? I love you.” Stiles heart beat is fast but only from the exertion of singing and moving, he’s not lying.

Without another word Derek overturns the table in front of him jumps on the stage accompanied by surprised shouts and a couple of cat calls. He bends slightly and snatches Stiles up over his shoulder gripping his legs in one hand and his other placed firmly on Stiles’ ass. Stiles lets out a very unmanly squeal of surprise and drops the microphone.

Somewhere in the crowd he hears a female voice shout “He got it!”

But Derek is to happy to care right now. So, with his trophy he all but dashes out of the club. Stiles laughing against him. The club door bangs open as he kicks it, darting over to his car where he quickly unlocks it and shoves his precious cargo into the back seat. Stiles humphs at the rough handling a smirk adorning his gorgeous face.

“Easy there alpha Hale, I’m not as strong as your usual baggage.” Stiles chastises him, his eyes lowering slightly in seduction. Derek climbs in after Stiles and shuts the door his body easily towering over Stiles.

“No, you’re stronger.” Derek growls as he shoves up Stiles red hoodie revealing bare skin.

Stiles for once is speechless as Derek bares down on him their lips crashing together and his hands roaming over every exposed inch of Stiles skin that he can find. Stiles retaliates shoving at Derek’s leather jacket until he takes it off. Stiles hoodie is all but ripped off and Derek sheds his shirt faster than the eye can blink. Derek reaches down and unzips Stiles jeans his hand slipping in as Stiles arches up against him.

"Fuck, Derek!”

BANG BANG BANG!!

Derek and Stiles both startle at the loud smacks to the car.

“Guys as much as I know you two want into each other’s pants right now. Take it home, because we can all see you from the club and people are videotaping.” Scott tells them from outside the car clearly avoiding actually looking into the back seat.

Derek curses and removes himself from Stiles peeking out at the gathering of 10-12 people who indeed are holding up iPhones despite the threats of dismemberment from Boyd and Erica.

“Well it was great while it lasted.” Stiles sighs from below him pink lips swollen from kissing and his skin flushed, the smell of arousal fills the car.

“My house.” Derek growls before throwing his jacket over Stiles and exiting the car.

Their audience hoots and hollers at Derek as he tugs his shirt back on and flips them all off before roughly getting into the driver’s seat ignoring his half hard dick as he guns the engine and speeds out of the parking lot.

At a stop light he feels Stiles arms circle the seat and hug him.

“I’m glad you finally realized my feelings Derek.” Stiles whispers happily in his ear.

“Next time be more direct.” Derek instructs.

“Yeah, if you didn’t get it this time I was gonna break into your house and wait naked on your bed with a giant chocolate heart and a big banner.” Stiles teases nipping his ear.

“You can still do that.” Derek replies grinning.

“We boyfriends now?” Stiles voice is a little worried.

“If I married you tonight your dad would kill me.” Derek bemoans.

Stiles laughs in his ear.

“I don’t think we should get married tonight but I’m all up for you claiming me as your mate.” Stiles purrs into his neck with a kiss.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Derek asks making the turn into the long Hale driveway.

“No.” Stiles grins.

“Good.”

*********************************************

The next day Sheriff Stilinski stares down at his phone and the text message he received from Scott.

_Mission accomplished sourwolf and red riding hood are officially a couple._

John grins down at his phone. He had been worried about Stiles the last few months and his growing fights with Derek followed by his depressing pinning after the werewolf. So being the outstanding father he is he set his son up with a friend at the strip club and helped plan out the whole big confession including making sure no one stopped the speeding black Camero going twenty over. Yep, being Sheriff has its perks that’s for sure.

Now he just has to figure out the best way to threaten an alpha werewolf with severe and certain death should he break his son’s heart. Maybe Melissa will know, she had proven to be really creative with all her medical knowledge in the past.


End file.
